Super Psycho Love
by Samjax
Summary: What happens to Scott when Mr. Fazbear finds out his love for Vincent? His partner on the day shift? Well read to find out. Oneshot. PG x PG pairing. (Phone Guy x Purple Guy) Rated to be safe. (NOTE:The sequel and lemon aftermath to this story is called Super Psycho Love 2:Night of Romance.)


**Super Psycho Love**

 _You can't be "just friends" with someone you're madly in love with._ Just like me, I thought my feelings and affections for him would pass, but they didn't.

My name is Scott and this is how I came to realize just how much I really loved my partner on the day shift, and more then just a simple security guard.

* * *

"Those lovely lavender eyes, that evil little smirk on his face that never changes from that one main expression. It's quite cute actually. And I know that he's a killer, I've heard stories and seen in the local news about those kids he murdered, but man he sure is attractive.

"Scott." A voice called.

"I think I might be falling for him, has Cupid's arrow of love struck me over that fiendish purple haired murderer who I've always hated? I've told him countless times that I want nothing to do with him, but is that really what I feel, and what I think about him? No, it can't be...can it? Hm, I think I might actually lov..." The sentence was cut short.

"Scott!" The voice harshly called again pulling the guard out of his thoughts. Scott's head shot up like a whip, and he spun around in his chair when he heard his bosses voice. Emerald green eyes gazed into chocolate brown ones, he shook his head to clear it before looking his boss straight in the eye.

"Um, yes Mr. Fazbear what is it?" The man asked.

Hector narrowed his eyes at his second dayshift security guard. "Scott Cawthon my office, now." His voice was strict. Scott moved a hand up to his throat as swallowed thickly, he didn't know what was going on. He hadn't done anything wrong, he was a hard working, dedicated employee who never broke the rules of the pizzaria, but he hauled himself out of his chair anyway, not wanting to enrage his boss. Hector was the one who handed him his paycheck at the end of the week after all, and Scott surely didn't wanna be fired, he was flat out broke and in desperate need of some money.

They entered the office: it was dark due the lack of light because Mr. Fazbear had the curtains closed, but Scott was able to make out some things in the room: plushies of the animatronic characters sat on the desk, posters decorated the wall, pictures of his wife Felicity were hung around the room, and there was a spider plant right next to his name plate. "Have a seat." The brown haired man sat down in his chair after he flicked on the light and persuaded the other man to do the same. While the guard got himself comfortable and situated in the nice soft chair across from him, Hector took that moment to grab his cup and take a sip of his coffee.

"What is it sir, why did you call me in here? I mean I haven't done anything wrong." He scratched the side of his head. "Have I?" Scott asked, still puzzled by why he was here.

"Relax, you're not in trouble." Hector soothed him."I just wanna talk to you for a minute of that's alright?" His anwser was made when he saw Scott's head move up and down as he nodded yes. "Good." Scott sat there shaking, not just because of the fact it was cold in this room, but because of nervousness he felt. There was a certain security guard that he couldn't seem to get out of his head for quite some time now. He had only met him a few weeks back when he first applied for the day shift, and his eyes had been resting upon him ever since. The guards name was Vincent. He sure was attractive though: purple hair, uniform, hat, black slacks and dress shoes, yellow security badge pinned to his chest, and on the top of this, he kept a knife in his back pocket. He was dedicated to his job as a security guard, and always wore a smirk that almost never shifted into a different expression. It was plastered to his face permenatly.

Scott found him really creepy at first when the boss assigned them to work the day shift together. He didn't know how the partnership would go, but the more times he worked alongside him, the more times his eyes looked upon him, he began feeling and acting the slightest bit weird. Many times he caught himself looking upon Vincent almost every chance he could get, he was also really dreamy in his own opinion. Whenever he was around the other guard his knees felt weak like jelly and in some cases Scott almost lost his balance and fell to the floor. "What do you want to talk to me about?" He finally replied after a few moments of silence as he tilted his head to one side.

"Well it's about you and Vincent." Hector revealed. Scott froze in his seat, his eyes widened, just hearing that name made him blush. He gulped before saying anything more.

"W-what about me and V-V-Vincent?" Scott asked, his voice stuttering a bit as he moved a hand up to his face to hide the embarrassment he felt creeping up on him.

* * *

Vincent was in the main dining area sweeping up confetti from todays birthday party. His purple eyes trailed downward and looked at his work uniform: confetti was stuck to it, and there were patches of cake and soda as well. The man was a total mess, but it was all worth it to make sure the animatronics didn't get tampered with. Vincent inhaled then exhaled a long sigh. "Another birthday party done and once again I'm left to sweep up the remains." He huffed. "Stupid kids, can't be bothered to clean up their own mess, having me to do it for them. What am I their servant?" He growled. After cleaning up the floor, he made his way to the bathroom to wash up. On his way there as he passed Mr. Fazbear's office he could hear two people talking.

Curious about the chattering, he snuck over to the door and cupped a hand to his ear, listening in and evesdropping on the conversation. Hector leaned back in his chair slightly, he narrowed his eyes and ever so slightly smirked. "Well Cawthon, it's just that, well I've been keeping my eye on you for a while ever since I partnered you up with Vincent on the dayshift, and something occured to me. And do you wanna know what that something is?"

"Um, not in particular, but you're gonna tell me anyway so shoot." Scott ordered.

Mr. Fazbear let himself relax when he heard the man give the signal to let him speak. "Well, it's just that I've seen the way you look at Vincent when you two work together, I've been observing your behavior whenever you're around him. Your facial expressions, the way you walk and how you seem to trip over your own feet whenever you're around him. And don't even get me started on when I pulled you out of your thoughts to come into my office earlier. It just seems like you're lost in thought about that guard on a daily basis aren't you?"

Scott was as red as a tomato now, how the hell did Hector know so much about his love for Vincent. He slouched down futher in his chair, green eyes darted around until they caught sight of the clock on the wall. 4:30 p.m. He wondered how much longer he could stay here. The topic and questions of their conversation making him feel quite uncomfortable. Finally regaining his posture and sitting up straight in his chair, he was able to open his mouth cause he knew he couldn't hide his secret any longer, Scott Cawthon finally gave him his long awaited answer. He cleared his throat of a lump that had formed, and spoke, "yes sir I am, I'm deeply lost in thought about Vinny actually and to tell you the truth...I'm in love with him." Vincent and Hector's eyes widened with shock. Vincent always knew the constant flirting and the affections he gave the other man would pay off eventually and Scott would finally see just how much he really loved him.

"I was right all along, you were only saying you didn't want me but it was all to hide the fact that you're totally head over heels in love with me. You even called me by my nickname." A sly smile crept up on his face. "You do want me." Vincent smiled brightly before continuing to listen in on their conversation.

"Everyday when I work with him I find myself gazing and looking upon his handsome face and those attractive purple eyes. I could just stare at him for hours on end, I really do love him sir. Please don't fire me just cause I developed a crush on my co worker sir!" He pleaded. "I mean I'm a hard working employee, and I'm a dedicated to my job. You need me, I'm part of the Fazbear Company, I have nowhere else to go. No other place would hire me and give me a job, that's why I applied to work here." Scott tried to keep his smile.

There was a long moment of scilence as Mr. Fazbear was comtemplating his response. The sound of footsteps and the floorboards creaking alerted the both of them. Then came a knock on the door. "Come in." Hector said. The door squeaked open and standing in the doorway was the sly devil himself, dressed in purple and black. Vincent turned his head, smirked and winked at his partner. Scott felt himself tense up, the burning sensation on his face not lightening up even a bit. "Ah Vincent have a seat please." His boss offered. Scott never took his eyes off of the attractive guard as he pulled out a chair and sat down right next to him. "Well, well, well. Glad you could join us Vincent. We were just talking about you." Hector said shifting his gaze from Scott to Vincent then back to Scott. He nudged him in the shoulder. "Go on, tell Vincent what you just told me. I'm sure you'll feel a lot better after you do." Hector winked at him.

Inside his mind Scott was thinking about how to finally break the ice and tell Vincent how he really felt about him. "Ok Mr. Fazbear you win, I'll tell him." Hector nodded and headed tword the door, and slowly closed it behind him, leaving his two guards alone in the room. Scott got up and repeated what he was going to say to Vinny over and over again in his head. He faced his co worker and took a deep breath. "Um Vincent?"

"Yes Scottie, is there something you wanna tell me?" Vincent wondered calling him by his nickname, before getting up and standing in front of him, looking him straight in the eyes.

"Well Vincent we've been working together on this job for quite some time now and there's something I've..." The man was silenced when the murderer placed a finger on his lips, and whispered in his ear.

"I know you love me, I always had my suspicions, plus I overheard you talking to the boss earlier." Scott didn't even bother to comment on that. Vincent then removed his finger, moved one hand up to the back of his partners neck, and pressed his soft lips against his. Since Scott had been wanting to kiss his long time partner for quite some time now, he made no effort to resist. He moved one hand up to the back of Vincent's head and pulled the red bow out of his ponytail letting his hair dangle, before wrapping his arms around his neck and continuing their little make out session. The feeling of the embrace melting both their hearts as Scott glided his fingers through Vinny's soft, velvet, lavender locks. Feeling the gentle touch, Vincent pulled away long enough to narrow his eyes and smirk at the other man. "Oh you are good." He moved forward, making Scott back up until they hit Mr. Fazbears desk.

"I know I've always said I've hated you, but secretly I've always felt something for you.I never thought I would ever feel this way about you. But I do." Scott slipped his tounge into the murderers mouth and circled it around, before he laid back, and put his legs up on the desk. Vincent followed his partner, one leg on each side of his hips, straddling him, he purred when Scott was pinned underneath him, caught between his legs, and not even trying to resist.

Hector Fazbear was sitting at one of the tables doing a little Sudoku in the newspaper. After he had finished filling in all the squares, a thought popped into his head. "Hm, I wonder how my two guards are doing, and also if Cawthon was able to break the ice? Well I guess there's only one way to find out." He got up and headed tword the Show Stage to activate the animatronics free roaming mode, before heading back tword his office. Little was he aware that his dedicated employees were breaking quite a few rules.

Vincent, without warning, moved his hands up underneath Scott's shirt, gliding his hands over his smooth body, drawing a moan from the other guard. "I can tell you're enjoying this." He observed as moved his head up and planted a row of kisses along Scott's neck before pulling back."And I'm quite surprised, normally when I flirt with you, you always shove me away, but now you actually want me, what's up with that?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Well, it's just that I didn't think I wanted you in my life, but now I realized, I...I do want you. I need you." Vincent grinned, then ran his tounge along his partners neck where he kissed him, before slipping it back into his mouth, continuing the french kiss. He moved his hands down Scotts uniform, undoing each button one at a time as he went along. Noticing what the other guard was doing, Scott did the same thing to him. After all the buttons were undone, two pieces of fabric fell to the floor along with two hats, two ties and shorty after, two plain white T shirts. Both of them were so lost in each others embrace that neither one of them heard anything except each others moans, while their hands were busy gliding over each others bodies.

Hector opened the door to his office and stepped inside, his eyes wide when he took in the scene. The bosses jaw dropped to the floor, and he almost tripped over his own feet and went with them when he saw his two guards. "Holy crap!" The boss screamed as he facepalmed himself. Hearing the sudden, startling screams pulled the two lovebirds out of their trance. Nearlying jumping out of their own skins, they sat up, a string of saliva hanging from both their lips after they pulled their tounges out of each others mouths. The two guards pulled away from each other. Vincent climbed off Scott and they both stood up, grabbing their clothes along the way as an intense blush came over Scott mostly. Vincent, not so much. "Vincent! Scott! Please tell me I didn't just see what I think I just saw?!" Mr. Fazbear shouted at both his employees. Both guards exchanged a glance.

"Well, I can explain sir, I thought it would be just a simple confession, I didn't think we'd go this far." Scott explained as they put their clothes back on, while Hector avertied his eyes.

"But as you found out, we did go this far." Vincent replied, pulling his hair back into a ponytail, before draping an arm around Scott. "You can turn around now." He signaled.

"Please, don't fire us Mr. Fazbear!" Scott pleaded while slipping his hand into Vinny's. Hector was silent for a long time. Both of them gave a worried look to their boss, but were releived when he gave a smile.

"Oh I'm not gonna fire you guys, you two can work another week. You're both great employees and also dedicated to your jobs. I don't think I could find better workers for this job, I approve of your relationship." The brown haired man nodded his approval. Both his workers eyes lit up. "Just don't make out on my desk or do anything else in my office anymore alright?" He shuddered.

Vince and Scott shook their heads yes. "Yes sir, we promise. Thank you for letting us be together." They replied in unison. Behind their backs, fingers were crossed. They faced their boss.

"Good, now get out of my office and get back to work." Hector ordered and winked at them. Both guards nodded and went back out into the main dining area, hand in hand, closing the door as they went out.

"We should do that again sometime." Vincent whispered, as he nudged Scott in the shoulder with his elbow.

"Yeah we should, definitly, I really enjoyed it." Both of them giggled.

Mr. Fazbear walked over, sat down and leaned back in his chair. He supressed a long sigh and smiled as he looked a picture of them on the wall. "Hm, I must admit, they are pretty cute together."

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Ok, explination time, this is my first Scott x Vincent pairing story. I didn't used to ship them at first, but after seeing a video of these two set to the song Super Psycho Love by Simon Curtis (awesome song by the way.) I now approve the pairing. Yup Phone Guy and Purple Guy are just so cute together, ok that's it. Until next time. R &R and keep smiling!**


End file.
